


Small Apartments

by arianapeterson19



Series: Avengers Shorts [99]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coffee Shops, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Insecure Tony, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, only fluff this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: Tony lived in a small apartment that was cold in the winter - and it was winter. But he lived alone, so it shouldn't have been an issue.ORThe one where Tony tries to be a good friend and ends up regretting it. (Sort of)





	Small Apartments

The building had been built in the early 1900’s, the floors creaked, it was drafty in the winter, and while the rent was cheap, the apartments were small. The halls especially were cold in the winter and Tony was starting to hate where he lived as he made his way to his apartment at just after two in the morning. He would have been home earlier but he had picked up an extra shift at the coffee shop – which he hated but he loved groceries, so he did it – and then he had stopped at the convenient store on the way home for the groceries he so loved. After the five story walk up, he just wanted to lay down on his bed slash pull out couch and sleep for a week.

“Um, hello?” said Tony, blinking down at the man who was sleeping with his feet in front of Tony’s apartment door, the rest of his body stretched out across the hall. “Hello?”

His hands were full of snacks and his backpack was on his shoulders, so instead of shaking him Tony kicked the man’s feet until he turned over and sat up with a groan. 

“Oh, hi Bucky,” said Tony, recognizing his neighbor from across the hall who lived with Steve, a blond mass of muscle who was a graphic designer. “Did you lose your key again?”

“No,” yawned Bucky, rubbing his eyes and leaning against the once-was-white-but-is-now-strangely-stained-and-yellowish wall. “Steve’s got his fiancé over and I didn’t want to impose.”

“But you live there too,” said Tony, not understanding why it would be an imposition if it meant not sleeping in the hall. “And it’s 2 in the morning. I mean, I know Steve and Peggy are pretty into each other, but really. You still live with him.”

Bucky blinked at him.

“Okay, come on, you can’t sleep in the hall,” sighed Tony. “You can stay with me.”

He unlocked his faded blue door and pushed it open, stepping into the studio apartment. All things considered, it was tiny but the rent was all he could afford and he didn’t actually need much space since he was exhaustingly single - not by choice because if he had it his way (and the nerve to ask him out) he would be dating Bucky. Tony set his bags on the table and dropped his backpack on the floor. Tony turned around to see he was the only one in his apartment. With a sigh, Tony marched the three steps back to the door.

“Bucky, seriously, someone is going to call the cops about a strange man sleeping in the hall,” said Tony. “Also you might freeze to death and while that would probably lower rent you’re not like, a murderer or anything, so just –“

Bucky was asleep on leaning against the wall. Tony laughed and shook Bucky’s shoulder until the man swatted at him.

“Go ‘way,” mumbled Bucky.

“No, you have to get out of the hall,” chuckled Tony. “Now come on you great oaf, get up. I can’t drag your heavy ass inside.”

“Tired,” complained Bucky, stumbling to his feet and into the apartment.

“Poor baby,” said Tony sarcastically. “Now make yourself at home.”

Tony shoved Bucky gently towards the couch before turning to lock the door. By the time he turned back, Bucky was already fast asleep, sprawled across the only couch.

“Dammit,” muttered Tony.

That couch pulled out to his bed because the apartment was so small it wouldn’t allow both comfortably. It was the only bed he had and if it had been pulled out it would have fit both of them but Bucky was on top of part that pulled out and again – Tony physically could not drag that deadweight.

He was tired. Work was a pain and he had just finished his shift at the coffee shop he used as second work and gotten a few groceries to tide him over and now Bucky was there, on his bed, and it was cold and winter and all but one of his blankets were stored in the bed – which wasn’t pulled out because Bucky was asleep there.

“Bucky, move,” whispered Tony harshly, bending over and shaking the taller man’s shoulder roughly. “Come on, I’m tired and the couch isn’t big enough for both of us but the bed might be.”

Bucky grunted and pushed Tony away. Not deterred, Tony shook his shoulder again, harder.

“Stop,” mumbled Bucky, pulling Tony down instead of pushing him away this time.

Tony toppled ungracefully onto Bucky’s chest, not that the larger man seemed to mind since he just snuggled Tony closer as though he were a teddy bear. It was awkward, with Tony’s feet still on the floor but then Bucky rolled slightly and effectively pinned Tony between the back of the couch and his body.

“At least it’s warm,” sighed Tony.

He closed his eyes and snuggled closer into Bucky’s chest, thinking that maybe the tiny apartment wasn’t the worst thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but I just wanted to write something that was pure fluff and this was all I could manage.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
